Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona
by fionagurls1301
Summary: What if Alice was in Bella's place? What if Jasper was Edward? What would have happened? Join Alice Brandon as she begins her new life in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental U.S and the place where she'll be having full of surprises.
1. Preface

Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona

Author:Fionagurls1301

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But i wish i did :)

* * *

**PREFACE  
**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die though I'd had reason  
enough in the last few months but even if I had, I would not have  
imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of  
the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I  
loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now.  
But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.  
When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's  
not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

* * *

**Yes, i know, this is the preface of Twilight. I decided to put it here. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But i wish i did!**

**

* * *

**

**New Story. Alice will be in Bella's place and Jasper will be in Edwards place. The updates would be kind of slow since i don't type the chapters fast and i have tons of school work!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I was staring sadly outside the window of the car; I was leaving Phoenix, Arizona . I would miss this place, especially the hotness and sun. My dad recently got promoted in his job, so my parents and I would be moving from Arizona to Washington. Under constant cloud and rain, there a is small town named Forks. Forks, Washington was where we're moving. I saw the welcoming sign to the state. It read: Welcome to Forks, Washington! Population: 3120 people. Oh, joy.

My dad's name is Chris and he was offered the position as Fork's police chief. My mom is Amanda; she stays home and takes care of the house. I also have a little sister named Cynthia. I kept staring out the window; it was pouring. Forks looked gloomy and dull. Great.

We pulled into the house. My parents sold our house back in Arizona, although this one was our summer vacation house. It's been years since we came here. My dad doesn't have much time off; he works in the summer, too. He turned off the engine, startling me from my daze, and everybody got out. Everybody except me.

I missed Arizona already and I could tell that it would be hard to get use to this gloomy weather and small town. But what I didn't know is that I would be having a new life and it was bound to be full of surprises.

* * *

**Reviews are love. **

**XOXO Fionagurls1301.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does =)**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Here is the second chapter and i hope you like it :) Is this long enough or should i write more?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

It was the day that I went to my new school - the only school - Forks High. I drove my mom's car, a pretty yellow Porsche that she and I both loved to death, to school and parked in the first open spot I could find.

I thanked God it wasn't raining, but clouds covered the sky in a hazy gray blanket. It was March, the middle of the semester. When I got out of my mom's car, all eyes were trained on me. Just what I needed, I groaned silently. I walked quickly into the building and went into the office.

"Hi, can I help you?" a lady behind the counter asked.

"Um, yeah," I muttered quietly, my eyes scanning the small, warm little room. "I'm new. My name is Alice Brandon." The lady looked through a book and got out two pieces of paper from a folder stored in the file cabinet behind her.

"Welcome to Forks High School Ms. Brandon!" she chirped, offering a gigantic, motherly smile to me. "This is your schedule and this is your map." The papers were thrust into my hand, and I took them with a small, forced smile. " Your first class is Spanish, and it starts in 10 minutes. Have a nice day!" I walked out of the office, studying the imposing piece of paper before me. Spanish was in room 403. I looked at the map and Room 401 was just upstairs. Well, I could live with that.

When I arrived, my hand poised on the doorknob ready to enter the Spanish class, the teacher called my name, and I groaned. I was late; what a great impression. I ran into the room quickly and called out, "Present!"

"Hola, Miss Brandon. Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher, a man in his forties, asked kindly, and I studied his appearance. He was pretty tall and skinny, towering over my tiny height of exactly five feet even.

"My name is Alice, and I'm from Phoenix. I really love the sunshine, and I hope to get use to this weather in Forks. Bye!" On that note, I dashed from the front of my room to where the only open seat was. It was a very lonely-looking chair all the way in the back of the room. Thank God for perfect vision!  
Next to my new seat was a pale, very beautiful boy with light blonde hair and a well-sculpted, slightly angular face.

As I sat down, he gave me a scary look. Then, his hand found his nose and mouth, and he shied away from me onto the very edge of his seat, which he had quickly jerked over to the far corner of the desk. I quickly turned away and smelled my short, spiky black hair for any pungent odor. All I found was the scent of strawberries, due to my favorite shampoo, and a hint of my flowery perfume. That wasn't a bad smell. Why was he acting like this? What had I done?

After what seemed like an eternity of self-doubt on my part and grimacing on the mysterious pale boy's, the bell rang, dismissing the first period class. Immediately, the boy rose to his feet and quite literally ran out of the room. My eyes, wide in surprise, slowly lifted to the door he had so eagerly exited out of before, and I began to slowly place my books back into my backpack slowly.

I had math next, and, to my surprise, it went rather quickly. Yet again I had been permitted to introduce myself, and then I took my seat in the front of the class. After a quick glance around the room, I decided that the pale boy from Spanish wasn't in my class. Somehow, I didn't find relief in that.

That boy was very mysterious, definitely interesting. I wanted to know more about him. After all, everybody loves a good mystery, I wanted to know why he acted that way. I hoped I really didn't smell, but what else could it be? Did he have asthma or some allergy to most perfumes? If so, he was very melodramatic about it.

After math came English, with another tall, this time female, teacher, who appeared younger, around her thirties. Just like her moderate appearance, the class was boring. What miracles a good makeover could do…

A makeover wouldn't have stopped me from falling asleep in that class. Nothing short of a fog horn could do such an impossible task. Well, either a fog horn or my rumbling stomach…

I counted my blessings, though. I had lunch next, and I couldn't wait much longer for substance. When the bell finally rang, ending the undying torture of boredom and hunger, everybody ran from the room like bats out of Hell. I couldn't follow as fast; my book bag was already unbearably heavy. So, I did the most logical thing possible. A simple trip to the office later, I had my locker number and was well on my way to a lighter load.

My locker number was 1121, and it was near the school's front door which I had entered in the beginning of the day. I disposed of my textbooks quickly, and quickly rushed to the cafeteria, which was located on the bottom-most floor, to soothe my hunger.

Once I got my lunch - the customary pizza and soft drink deal, a classic of lazy cafeteria ladies - I combed the lunchroom for a suitable seat. Halfway through, I spotted a table with some people that I had seen in my previous classes.

"Hi," I chirped, freeing a hand from my tray to wave happily. It was quickly returned. "Can I sit here?" I asked, hoping they would let me join. I mean, I needed somewhere to sit.  
"Sure!" one of the center-most girls replied, pushing her friend over to clear a seat by her. "By the way, my name is Jessica." I nodded and sat down in the seat that had been shoved into existence, observing her passively. She had blonde hair and a really nice smile, and she was definitely on the taller side. But when you're me, everyone seems pretty tall.

"Thanks," I said, offering Jessica a kind smile. "My name is…" But I was cut off by a blonde boy - much tanner than my mystery desk buddy in Spanish - whose face was rather small and boyish. His eyes were blue; the type of depthless, light blue that left absolutely no mystery at all. A pretty color… But really just puppy dog-ish.  
"Alice, of course," was what he said, and I nodded hesitantly as he all but spewed exuberance. Another dog-like feature… "You're new, right? Welcome to Forks High! My name is Newton. Mike Newton."

I just had to roll my eyes at that cheap James Bond rip off.

"That's Angela and Eric!" he continued, pointing to the last two people at the table, who both looked rather bashful as compared to the bubbly duo of Mike and Jessica. Angela was pretty, tall and the typical shy, bookworm girl, with light brown hair and soft, kind brown eyes. Eric, like almost everyone else, was also tall, and his hair was pure black. He winked, and Angela waved timidly.

"Who're they?" I asked Jessica as I looked out the windows of the cafeteria. Three boys, all handsome. I noticed that one of them was from my Spanish class, the one who sat next to me. Two girls, all beautiful. All of them were pale.

After a roundabout of pointless chatter, I peered out the windows, and low and behold, the gods entered. Three boys were first; the first had dark curly hair, the second messy brown, and the third had blonde hair. The boy from Spanish class. Two girls followed, both beautiful, one with blonde hai and the other with dark brown.

"Who are they?" I asked, my finger poising to their moving forms. Jessica smiled and giggled to herself, making sure to keep her eyes on me. Apparently, these people didn't like being talked about?

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales," she said, a new tone of envy and admiration present in her voice. "They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids; they all moved down herr from Alaska a few years ago."

"They keep to themselves," Angela intervened, her eyes really meeting mine for the first time. Then, her gaze turned back to the subjects of our conversation.

"Yeah," Jessica snapped, a mischievous, gossiping look crossing her face, "'cause they're all together. Like together, together." In a graceful lope, they passed us, and Jessica narrated quietly. "Um, the blonde girl is Rosalie, and the big, dark-haired guy is Emmett. They're, like, a thing." Emmett's eyes met mine for a moment, and he flashed his teeth at me in a playful smirk. I couldn't help but shudder.

Jessica continued, unaware of the exchange between me and the burly man who had just passed. "The brown-haired boy, he's Edward, totally hot, and he's with Isabella. Nobody calls her that; she prefers Bella instead. Everybody likes her, I can't see why." At that moment, Edward's mouth turned up in a satisfied smirk and Bella returned it my way before she was pulled into her partner's embrace. I could almost see her melt as his lips found her cheek.

"Who is he?" I asked as the only leftover boy made his entrance. The boy from my Spanish class.

"He's Jasper Hale," Jessca sighed, her hand finding its way to fan herself subtly, "totally gorgeous, but apparently no one here is good enough for him. Not pretty enough. Not smart enough. He never sticks to the same reason. Like, yeah, seriously, don't waste your time."

I sensed a case of sour grapes, but pointedly decided to ignore that; there was no reason to upset a potential friend on my first day of school. I turned me head to look over my shoulder just slightly. It was meant to be stealthy, but even Jessica caught on, as I figred from her snorting laughter. Jasper stared right back at me, his glare just as frightening as it was in Spanish. But I didn't care; it made him more interesting.

All the Cullens and Hales, though I couldn't quite tell which one was which, sat at their own table; a foreboding sight. How many extremely pale people could they find to stuff at one table? It was as if the table was reserved for them or something, because it was empty even when the cafeteria was overcrowded, when people were actually sharing seats and even sitting on the floor in certain corners. Yuck.

Well, I guess you just didn't mess with them.

* * *

**Reviews are love. **

**XOXO Fionagurls1301.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does =:] **

**Summary: What if Alice was in Bella's place? What if Jasper was Edward? What would have happened? Join Alice Brandon as she begins her new life in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental U.S and the place where she'll be having full of surprises.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

After days of spending time with everyone, Mike was a sweet guy but having a conversation with him was very different from others. Eric was okay. Angela was the best, even though she was shy and quiet. She was nice. On the other hand, Jessica was the worst. All day she would talk about other people. She was a chatter box. I had a lot of classes with Jasper and always he would give me a scary look and wont talk to me. I've gotten annoyed with him and I didn't like him anymore. I disliked him but everyday at night, I would lie in my bed thinking about him. He was so interesting, him and his siblings. They were different from everyone else. All of them so pale and only spoke to each other and no one else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed and I had Spanish for my first period class. It was raining today. I was walking in and Eric was talking to me. Then Mike walked in and he shook his wet hat on me.

"How you liking the rain Arizona ? Better get use to it." Mike said shaking the wet hat on me.

"Very cute Mike." Eric said and they started to argue while I walked away from them and went to my seat. Jasper wasn't there. He wasn't in school last week too. I started to wonder. Why was he absent? The others were here, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella were all here like nothing was wrong. They acted normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and it was raining, again. I was at lunch with everyone.

"Hey Alice , Jaspers back." Jessica said. Angela and Jessica both know that I've been looking for him, wondering where he is. I looked at the Cullen's table. Jasper was actually there staring at me.

"I can't wait till prom! It's a month away! I hope Mike asks me!" Jessica said eagerly.

"I hope Eric asks me." Angela said quietly. I didn't even remember about the prom. I don't really want to go. I can't dance and I don't even think anyone will even ask me.

We talked more about the prom and guys and after lunch, I had Spanish. I got into the room and found Jasper already sitting in his seat. I walked slowly, still looking at him. I got in my seat and I was surprised to see that Jasper wasn't moving away from me or covering his nose and mouth. I took a quick look at him and looked at the teacher.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Jasper Hale. You're Alice ." Jasper said with a very deep voice.

"Um, Yes." I said very surprised, trying to look anywhere else besides Jasper. I was confused at his polite demeanor, with his behavior last week.

"Everyone! I would like you and your partner to do this project quietly. The project is on the board. Copy down the questions and work with each other quietly. Answer the questions and at the end, compare your answers." The teacher explained and everyone got to work. I looked at the board. (A/N- I am talking beginners for Spanish so I don't know much. In this story, they will be doing easy Spanish, not advance!)

1. Name 3 Spanish Speaking Countries.

2. What is the way to ask someone where they are from?

3. What are the soft and strong vowels?

4. What does "y" mean in Spanish?

This was easy. The first question's answer was Argentina , Mexico and Peru . The second was "De Donde Eres"(I think its correct??) The third is a, o, u are the strong vowels and the soft ones are e and I. The fourth one is and. I was done! I looked at Jasper and he was done already, looking at me.

"Um, the first one is Argentina , Mexico and Peru . What did you get?" Jasper said. Oh my god, we got the same thing!

"Same. I got De Donde Eres for the second one and for the third I got, a, o, u and e, i. For the fourth I got –"

"It means and." Jasper said cutting in.

"Yeah." I said. We finished early so we started to talk.

"So you're enjoying the rain?" Jasper asked out of no where. I was astonished.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I asked. I mean, who asks about the weather?

"Yeah, I guess I am" Jasper said.

"I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet thing." I said as Jasper laughed. "What?"

"No, nothing. If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why did you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S?" he asked.

"Um, my dad got a promotion in his job and we had to move here." I said replied. I'm still shocked that Jasper was actually talking to me. Most of the students finished the work so the teacher went over it and for the rest of the class I didn't speak to Jasper.

* * *

**Reviews are Love. Thank you Neko Warrior, my new beta reader, for checking over my story! Once again, I'm a slow updater so don't be surprised if i don't update fast. I will try to update weekly on weekends. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays if i dont update next week! **

**XOXO, Fionagurls1301**

**P.S- I've changed the title from A New Life to Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona  
**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight.**

**Summary: What if Alice was in Bella's place? What if Jasper was Edward? What would have happened? Join Alice Brandon as she begins her new life in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental U.S and the place where she'll be having full of surprises.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

As we exited the class, Jasper hadn't taken off, but instead followed me. So here he was, drilling questions into me. "Are you happy with your Dad's promotion? With leaving Arizona?" he asked as we both walked to my locker. I quickly imputed the combination and opened it, dumping most of my books into it. I had my own questions; why was he asking me so many curious?

"No," was my answer as I stared directly at him. I guess he knew I was still wondering why he was asking so many questions, because his next comment was more of an explanation.

"I'm sorry," ha apologized, "it's just that I'm trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read.

'Difficult for him to read?' I asked myself mentally. 'Is he, like, psychic or something? He's staring to freak me out!'

"Hey," I piped, "did you get contacts?" I squinted at his face; yup, his eyes were different than the last time I had seen him. Weird.

"No," he replied rather sharply. Just a simple no.

"Your eyes are black," I pointed out. "The last time I saw you there were, like, golden brown." I blinked repeatedly; maybe my eyes were playing a trick on me?

"No," he said again. I guessed he liked that word. "It's, uh, the fluorescents." And then, Jasper suddenly wheeled around and stalked off in the opposite direction. I watched him retreat. That was weird and unexpected…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of school and glanced to the sky. It was cloudy, as always, and threatened to rain. I shrugged to myself; when wasn't it raining in Forks? I walked to my mom's Porsche and popped in my iPod, letting the music was over me.

My eyes darted to Jasper, who was on the other side of the parking lot. Many people were between us, yet his eyes stayed only on me as he stood next to a shiny silver Volvo, waiting for his siblings.

I let my attention wander from him, and I turned to find my car keys. Then, I heard the panicked scratch of protesting brakes above the song blaring in my ears. I turned just in time to see a large van heading straight towards me. It was going to hit me. I was going to die.

'Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Cynthia. I love you.'

And then as I squinted in fear, unable to take my eyes off the quickly approaching car, I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked to whoever was stupid enough to die with me. It was Jasper, and I gasped. How had he gotten there so fast!? Wasn't he all the way across the parking lot?

His hand flew out as if he cold stop the incoming van, and surprisingly it did stop. I fought down a scream, panting heavily, and stared at him in horror. I was so going to question him about that. Super strength? Super speed? Last time I checked most people didn't have those powers.

Just as I opened my mouth, he pulled his hand from the dent his hand had created in the side of the car and jumped over the small crevice between the Porsche and the van. At that sight, I breathed a sigh of relief for the car as well. Mom would have killed me if her Porsche was hurt.

I stood up slowly, trying to slow my panicked breathing, and leaned against the car. Everyone was staring at me.

"Oh my gosh, Alice," a voice cried, sounding a bit too much like Jessica for my liking. "Are you okay?" I nodded dazedly.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" the van's driver exclaimed, and as he stuck out his head, I recognized him as Tyler, another boy I had met on my first day of school.

"Are you alright, Alice?" another person asked. I didn't reply; their voices became a blur, just like the masses of people around the accident. Instead, I stood and let my eyes fall on the Cullens. Wide eyes and horrified, Bella and Edward dropped their umbrellas and ran. Literally, they disappeared in blurs. Emmett and Rosalie followed, their jaws dropped in what I could only describe as horror. Jasper had just done something really bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice," my dad called, his voice unusually anxious, "are you okay!?" I nodded absently, though I knew he couldn't see me yet. Mom probably hadn't been notified yet, and Cynthia was still in school. No reason to pull her out, right? I was just in the hospital.

Dad appeared from around the curtain that separated me and Tyler, whowas also being treated, from prying eyes. In his eyes was worry and concern. I really wasn't hurt…

"You and I are going to talk," Dad threatened Tyler before be turned to me. "You alright?"

"I am fine, Dad," I told him. "Calm down." I was tired of everyone asking me the same questions. I looked fine, right? I mean, Tyler's head was bleeding!

"Alice," said boy called out, "I tried to stop."

I nodded. "I know," I replied quietly. "It's okay."

"No, Alice!" dad barked. "It's not okay. You could have been killed! Do you understand that?" Of course I did! But I didn't die, so it was okay.

"Yes." I whispered once more, sighing uselessly.

"You can kiss you license goodbye," Dad told Tyler. I rolled my eyes. At that time, the doors opened, and in came a man with yellow blonde hair and a well-sculpted face. He was really tall, and extremely pale. I only assumed he was Dr. Carlisle, the father of the Cullens. I had to admit, if they were related, I could totally see where they all got their good looks from. Most women would die for the man before me.

"I heard the Chief's daughter is here," he said, approaching my Dad and me. He glanced at the clipboard attached to my bed and nodded to himself.

"You took quite a spill," he acknowledged, and I nodded silently. "How do you feel?" His eyes darted from me to the clipboard and in them I saw the same gold color that had been in Jasper's eyes the first time I saw him. Odd. If they weren't even related, then why…?

"Fine," I replied, and he pulled out a small flashlight, clicking it on before holding up an elegant finger.

"Look here," he said, and I trained my eyes on his finger. He shined the flashlight to check how both of my eyes reacted, which would tell if I had a concussion.

"You might experience some potentate stress of disorientation," he admitted. "But your vitals are good. You'll be fine." With that, the light switched off, and Tyler's voice wafted to my ears, another apology. Dad growled and pulled the curtain around my bed shut.

"It would have been a whole lot worse if Jasper wasn't there," I said, watching Carlisle for his reaction.

"Jasper? Your boy?" Dad asked the doctor. Wrong person. Carlisle seemed to know how to restrain himself quite well.

"Yeah," I answered Dad's question. If that didn't get Carlisle to react… "He was so fast; he wasn't even near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," Carlisle said, smiling just a bit too kindly. "You're free to go." Then, be beckoned Dad. While the two conversed, I hopped off my bed, smiling as my feet gracefully hit the floor, and walked out of the room. Walking out of the waiting room and around the corner, I heard a chorus of beautiful voices arguing in hushed voiced, and I listened, trying to keep hidden behind the corner.

"This isn't just about you," a girl hissed, and when I peered over to the group, I recognized her as Rosalie. "It's about all of us." She stood with Jasper and Emmett, her arms crossed and her lips pursed into a beautifully livid expression. Then, all three of them turned to me. I thought I was sneakier than that…

"What do you want?" Jasper asked as he made his way over to me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, tugging him out of sight angrily. Alright then…

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked, ignoring both his rudeness and his sister's anger. I wanted to know what he did, and how he did it. After all, I was a curious girl.

"I was standing right next to you, Alice," he said. What a lie! I had seen him.

"No," I argued. "You were next to the Volvo across the lot." Apparently, this amused him.

"No, I wasn't," was his reply, accompanied with nervous laughter. As if he expected me to change my mind just because he found it funny.

"Yes, you were."

"Alice," Jasper whispered, leaning in closer, "I think you're confused."

"I know what I saw," I said. Jasper smirked.

He asked, "And what exactly was that?"

"You stopped the car!" I exclaimed. "You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, nobody's going to believe you," Jasper said finally, too annoyed with my persistence to deny the miracle he had caused anymore.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," I said, and his eyes widened. "I just need to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" Jasper asked, recovering from his surprise.

"Thank you." I said quickly, hoping an explanation would follow. It didn't.

"You're not gonna let go, are you?" he asked. What did he think?

"No."

"In that case, I hope you enjoy your disappointment." Jasper said, turning and stalking away from me. I knew I would find the truth, even if he wasn't the one to tell me. Somehow…

* * *

**Majorly sorry about the LONGG time for not updating! I was a bit busy? hehe. I had writers block too. Please review! Credit to Neko Warrior for being my beta reader! She rocks my socks! :) **

**XOXO Fionagurls1301  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona  
**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight.**

**Summary: What if Alice was in Bella's place? What if Jasper was Edward? What would have happened? Join Alice Brandon as she begins her new life in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental U.S and the place where she'll be having full of surprises.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

That night, to say I did not sleep well would have been an understatement. My mind was on other things, namely Jasper and the powers he had displayed whilst saving my life. I knew hallucination was a common side effect of little energy, but even then I was surprised as, in the middle of my tossing and turning, I had caught the glimmer of pale gold eyes, the telltale gleam of pale skin in the moonlight, a few locks of blonde hair, in the corner of my room. But when I sent a second glance to the area I had sworn I had seen Jasper in, watching silently, a deadly, unfamiliar look in his eyes, there was nothing there; it was naught but a trick of my mind.

After that, I finally slipped into a light state of sleep, which, unlike my usual dreams of fashion, lip gloss, and small glimpses of the future, held only images of the mysterious, pale-faced, blonde-haired boy I had come to know as my savior: Jasper Hale.

"Okay," my Spanish teacher - in fact, the only Spanish teacher in all of rainy little Forks - called as he huddled in the cold by a waiting bus, his bright yellow ski jacket blending in perfectly with it's paint job that reminded me so much of my beautiful Porsche that laid dormant just spaces away. "I need everybody's permission slips!"

All the Spanish classes were gathered in the parking lot while Mr. _ counted heads and attempted to get us all into our assigned buses before the appointed leaving time - which I believed to be fifteen minutes ago - arrived.

Our destination was educational, as always. It was a museum dedicated to Puerto Rico's history and anything mildly important about it. If it was as bad as my other field trips, we would be greeted by teenage Mexicans in sombreros, speaking Spanish half-heartedly as they worked their way through school. Truthfully, I was surprised to find out that there was a museum dedicated to anything Spanish in the immediate area of Forks, for there were fewer Spaniards in Washington than there were in China. At least that was what I assumed. And by looking around the student population gathered in the parking lot, I was probably right.

But then again, my mind was already occupied by my recent, out-of-character obsession with a certain Jasper Hale, and I would most likely not notice if I was surrounded by Cyclopes and singing chipmunks with my level of combined observation and brain output.

Finally, I recognized his face, flawless, cross, and slightly pained, in the crowd, followed by his siblings, Edward and Bella, who were making lovey dovey faces at each other and stealing kisses like no one else was there. For all I cared, no once else was here anyway. It was just me and Jasper… Until Mike Newton's face popped into the vast space between the Cullens and me, promptly blocking off my view of the dreamcake Jasper.

"Look at you, huh?" he chirped all too happily, and his chatter continued uselessly. I didn't listen - couldn't he see I was previously engaged? - and instead side stepped him subtly, my gray eyes focusing on Jasper once more as Mike because a blob of I-don't-care-ness. When the monotonous hum that was his voice stopped, I blinked and looked his way, hoping it wasn't apparent that I had zoned out completely.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said, scrunching my nose up in confusion. What had he said? Well, he had started on the topic of my near-death experience… "Close call, there. Tyler got the worst of it." I continued to stare at the Cullens, and Mike started his ranting once more.

"Uhm," Mike mumbled, his hands knotting together nervously, "I wanted to ask you, even though it's, like, a month away and everything…" Jasper's nose wrinkled, as if he was thinking something, and his eyebrows drew close together on his forehead. Mike chattered on. "Uh, anyway, do you, kinda, you know, want to go to prom? With me?"

I snapped out of the daze I had fallen into once more at the mention of prom, and my eyes trained on Mike as his nervous smile suddenly grew confident. Oh, gosh… "So do you want to go to prom?" he asked again, his voice almost hitting arrogance. I shrugged my shoulders and rocked onto my toes, a frown curling my lips downward as I fell back to my heels, repeating the process once more. Wasn't Mike's offer so appealing…

"Oh," I muttered. "Prom…" I liked the sound of that word, but with Mike? I'd rather not go at all. "Dancing…" Another appealing word. Why must he tempt me so? "Not such a good idea. I have to go to New York that weekend anyway."

I hoped Mike would accept the lie; I had always been pretty good at it, but still… I had gotten a bit rusty; Jasper was doing my share of lying as well as his own. I didn't have anything to do that weekend, not a single, measly plan, but having Mike as a date for anything… That would make me want to flee the country, never mind the state. And once I thought about it, it had been so long since I had been shopping in the Big Apple…

"Can't you go another weekend?" Mike asked, his voice still hopeful, but tainted with a twinge that reminded my of a wounded puppy. "It'd be fun, you and me… Prom…"

"Non-refundable ticket," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and drooping my head ever so slightly, as to look disappointed. "You should ask Jessica," I suggested. "I know she's love to go with you." On cue, we both turned to look at Jessica, and she turned as well, offering Mike a smile and a coy, girlish wave. He nodded half-heartedly, and I could see disappointment shining in his eyes. But better his than mine. And if I went with Mike Jessica would never forgive me…

"Vamonos, estdiantes!" Mr. _ cried, his hand shooting into the air to wave us forward. "We have to go! On the bus, rapido!" Some of my peers groaned, some answered begrudgingly in Spanish to his cries, and others just hopped onto the bus. I was one of the latter, quickly escaping Mike's advances while still keeping my eyes on the traveling form of Jasper until he climbed into the second bus, as I boarded the first. As I found a single seat, unwilling to be pestered by anyone else, I pulled out my iPod and shoved the earbuds through my spikey black locks and into my ears; after all, the ride was nearly two hours long, and without Jasper to think about, I had little to do anymore…

An eternal bus ride and a long lecture mostly in Spanish later, the student body found itself in the belly of a tiny little museum, decorated on the outside with tiny sombrero lights and speakers that played mariachi music, despite the museum being strictly Puerto Rican. I, as one that made p the student body, rolled my eyes at the sight; they might as well have put a giant sign in front of it reading, "Chipotle and E coli, come and get it!" It just screamed Taco Bell… Ah, I remember when I lived in a fifty mile radius of one of those…

I lingered by Jasper, pretending I hadn't a clue he was right behind me, and glared at a tiny replica of a poor Puerto Rican village, complete with tiny straw huts and tinier people. For a moment, I was reminded of Night At the Museum, an I edged away from the tiny plastic men, not exactly eager to be attacked by even littler people than me. That was when I bumped into Jasper, and his eyes, a pretty gold color, flickered down at me. I squeaked an apology, but as I went to scamper away his hand secured around my wrist in a bruising hold, and I winced; I wasn't going anywhere…

"What's in New York?" Jasper's voice, low and almost raspy, yet still so beautiful, took me by surprise with his question and I turned to glower at him, putting every frustration I had into that glare.

"No flash!" a scream in the background broke our stalemate silence, and I subconsciously wondered who would even bother to take a picture, no matter what it was of, in this boring old place.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, wrinkling me eyebrows together, and walking forward to break from Jasper's hold. He only followed, and I growled to myself. This guy couldn't take a hint… He was starting to scare me…

There was another silence, and for a moment I thought Jasper had forsaken any hope of a conversation with me. But then, his voice, slightly annoyed, sly, and demanding all at once, came out in a uncharacteristically stuttered, "I… You didn't answer my question yet."

"And you haven't answered any of mine," was my retort, and a rather good one at that. He who wants to be treated with consideration must treat others in the same notion as well. And apparently that wasn't Jasper's forte. "You don't even say hi to me."

"Hi," Jasper muttered in retaliation. I rolled my eyes and ignored that smartass remark of his.

"Will you tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked hopefully, expecting only a scoff or something just as useless. Even though he dismissed it, I was still curious; this guy had super powers, and it was really cool! If he was Superman… Could I be his Lois Lane?

"Yes," Jasper sighed, and I snapped back to reality, whirling around to watch his face as he answered the question I had pondered ever since he had saved me: What was his secret? "I had an adrenaline rush." My face must have fallen, and I could almost see a smile cross his face. "It's very common," he continued, "you can Google it."

"Fine," I sighed. Even though he hadn't answered the question truthfully, at least he had answered it. I would at least respond to his correctly. "I just… made my new York trip up, although it seems like a good idea; I haven't been shopping in so long. I just really didn't want to go to the dance with Mike. I'm disappointed to miss it, but there will always be others…"

Jasper nodded in understanding and let go of my wrist, and I twirled around to face ahead, glad to he free of the bruising constraint Jasper had put on me, even if I had silently rejoiced in his touch. But instead of an empty hallway, I came face-to-face with an ancient carved Taí no mask and squealed in surprise, managing to trip in my momentary shock and collide right into Jasper's rock-hard chest.

What sounded like a hiss erupted from Jasper's throat for a moment, and, even still against his chest, my eyes widened in fright. Then, his cold hands clasped around my shoulders, their icy coldness seeping through the sleeves of my baby doll top to send shivers coursing down my spine, and yanked me from his chest, setting me straight. When I glanced up at his eyes sheepishly, they were pure black, much unlike the gold he had been wielding before.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" Jasper barked through his clenched teeth, and I nodded silently, my eyes downcast to my ballet flats as we walked in silence. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tears popped from them, which I quickly wiped away. What had that been?

"Look," Jasper sighed, probably recognizing the motion of wiping away my involuntary tears, "I'm sorry, I've been rude to you. I just don't think that…" He stopped and my eyes fell on him before, his own, still black, pointedly led mine to Jessica's approaching form. I sighed.

"Alice!" she cried, her hand shooting in the air in a conspicuous wave as she continued to shout my name. She stopped when he was right in front of both me and Jasper, looking between us in a moment of utter confusion. Her eyes fell on me, asking why I was with him. Before I could answer just as silently, her gaze fell back on Jasper, who sighed and took his leave.

Jessica's gaze stayed unwavering on Jasper as he retreated to Edward and Bella's side, as did mine, and even as he began conversing quietly with the two I found my stare on him; he had been staring at me long enough, I thought it might as well be my turn. Bella's eyes drifted to me, her lips twitching into a small, genuine smile. At that moment, Jessica snorted, I was snapped back to reality.

"Looks like Bella's got you fooled, too," Jessica murmured, and I watched her roll her eyes. "Everyone thinks she's so great, just like Rosalie. They just want all the guys' attention, even though they already have the best catches…"

"I think Bella seems nice," I said, feeling defensive of the pale, fragile-looking girl that Jessica was bashing. "She and Edward seem to really be in love." The girl before me shrugged, and when I looked over to Edward and Bella, they both were smiling my way. I blinked; had they heard that? They were so far away… Both of their eyes were golden, too. It struck me as odd; none of them were really related. Then how…?

"Well, never mind," Jessica muttered, sounding slightly wounded. "Guess what! Mike just asked me out! Like, to the prom!" she squealed; how had I not seen this coming? Despite myself, I smiled and gave a little clap for her; at least she and Mike would be kept busy. "But I totally thought he was going to ask you… There's, like, no weirdness, right?"

"No," I said quite truthfully. I wouldn't care if Mike went to prom with a squirrel, for God's sake, never mind Jessica, who was somewhat of a friend to me. I could be happy for them. So with all honesty, I added, "Zero weirdness," and threw a peppy smile at her.

"You're, like, okay with that, right?" Jessica asked again, just to make sure. "With me and Mike?" I nodded. Why wouldn't I be? Had I shown a remote amount of interest in Mike? Had I flirted with him? Ever? I hoped not; it would be terrible to have led the poor, hapless guy on…

"Yeah," I insisted, a hyper tone coming into my voice as I thought of the together. The image worked. "You guys make a cute couple! You deserve each other." After that, Jessica took my arm as if we had been friends for years and continued chatting about Mike and how amazing he was. I didn't pay attention; black eyes were on me once more, and I was concentrated on only them.

* * *

**A/N- Yup. You're gonna start throwin' tomatoes at me aren't ya? x] Hopefully this chapter is the next chapter, because I totally lost track of my chapters. I'll TRY to update this. I know I took a long time, like really long time. But I was really busy and this story lost interest to me. I remembered finding some old chapters to this story, so I decided to post it here. Some of you probably have forgotten this story's plot, so I suggest you to reread it. Thanks! R/R :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Hello Forks, Goodbye Arizona**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight.**

**Summary: What if Alice was in Bella's place? What if Jasper was Edward? What would have happened? Join Alice Brandon as she begins her new life in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental U.S and the place where she'll be having full of surprises.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The tour through the tiny museum seemed to take so much longer than it should have with Jessica babbling about Mike, her chatter coming down to how she had loved him since the second grade when he gave her a lick of his lollipop - thus giving her an indirect kiss as well - and how she figured that Jessica Stanley-Newton was a name that flowed so well that they were destined to be together forever. I tried to ignore the fact that Mike had only asked her out because I had told him to, and that they were only going to one, small dance instead of getting engaged, which was just what it sounded like as Jessica obsessed over Mike.

But I was not one to talk, because I had an obsession of my own: Jasper Hale. At least I wasn't tacking his name onto my own… Mary Alice Brandon-Hale was a bit long, if I thought about it. But it still sounded alright…

At the moment that thought popped into my train of thoughts, I slapped my forehead rather hard, and Jessica's eyes appraised me, confused. I gave her a sheepish smile, watching from the corner of my eye as Jasper sent me the same exact look, which Edward smirked beside him.

Finally, we were out of the museum, back to climbing into our respective buses. Jessica rushed ahead, bidding me a quick farewell, to find a seat for her and Mike. I lingered behind, watching as she practically sprinted to or bus, when quick but quiet footsteps approached me. When I turned around, there was Jasper in all his pale, glowering glory.

"Alice," he said, regret in his voice, "we shouldn't be friends." My feet felt as if they were heavy has he muttered those last words, and my eyes lipped shut, my heart plummeting. I took a deep breath and sighed; so that was what all this was about…

"I should have known," I uttered, cursing my own stupidity. "I should have known you regret saving me. Why didn't you just let the van crush me? You could have just saved yourself the trouble…"

Jasper was caught off guard, his eyes widening at this revelation. "You think I regret saving you?" he asked, black eyes training on mine. Despite the darkness, I saw surprise suspended in them; surprise that I had guessed his motives correctly, I assumed.

"I can see that you do," I said, biting my lip and waiting for his reluctant confirmation of my beliefs. Instead, I saw an unidentifiable emotion take place of the surprise in his eyes. Then, anger overthrew everything else.

"You don't know anything," Jasper hissed his voice dropping lower so no one else could hear his insult, I bit down on my lip harder, preparing a proper retort, but then Edward and Bella appeared behind the blonde, both smiling as if nothing as wrong.

"Hey," Bella said, offering her hand to me. "I'm Bella, but with the gossip around here and Jessica as a friend, you probably know that." I nodded and took her hand; it was cold as well, and she smirked to herself as I shivered. "Are you sitting with us? Jasper has a seat to himself."

"The bus is full," Jasper hissed, slamming his fist against the glass door. The bus driver inside stared down at us for a moment, and the door opened. And as quickly as he had appeared, Jasper stomped up the stairs, leaving Edward and Bella behind, frowning at his rudeness.

"Sorry about that," Edward muttered the first words I had heard him speak, his eyes darting to Bella as she frowned up the stairs where Jasper had disappeared. "He's in a bad mood today."

"I'll see you around, Alice," Bella said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and making her way into the bus. "Come on, Edward," was the last thing I heard her say before they, too, disappeared.

And there I stood, alone and wondering what that had been about.

* * *

**I honestly have to say that I don't know when I'll post the next chapter up. Sorry! **


End file.
